Incubus
by I M Sterling
Summary: When an Incubus attacks Professor Granger, Severus removes him from Hogwarts...permanently. PWP Rated 'M' for a reason.


_**AN: Here's a little one-shot that could very well be termed PWP. The standard warnings apply. Anyone who reads this fic who is not of age will be instantly decapitated. **_

_**(Not really, but since no one listens to me anyway….) It's rated M for a reason folks!**_

_**Oh and…anything you recognize belongs to JKR…though, come to think of it, I'm not sure she'd recognize my version of Snape!**_

It was not uncommon for Severus Snape to receive a summons to the headmistress' office. It was less common late on a Friday night during the summer holidays. If the summons surprised him, they were nothing compared to the information she imparted.

"What?" There was no way he'd heard her correctly.

Minerva scowled fiercely. "We have an incubus loose in the castle."

Severus snarled. "How the hell did it get past the wards?"

"End of year prank perhaps? The only mercy is that the students are gone…"

Trying not to imagine the ramifications of an incubus loose in a castle full of hormonal girls, Severus lifted a brow. "How did _you_ come to notice his existence Minerva?"

The headmistress blushed bright enough to clash with her tartan dressing gown and muttered something that sounded vaguely like 'Albus' and 'kilt'. Luckily, Severus had other things to ponder so he was able to ignore any disturbing mental pictures his mind supplied.

Incubi were distantly related to boggarts, but very rare…and nothing you'd introduce in a Defense against the Dark Arts class. They fed on sexual energy; they bred only with witches. They took on the form of the witch's greatest desire…siphoning off magical and physical energy during the actual act.

From the dark circles around her eyes, Minerva had indulged quite heartily. Thankfully, she was beyond childbearing. The incubus could feed on her, but not breed. Witches impregnated by incubi tended to die. The young incubus would drain the witch as it developed, leaving all but the most powerful dead or drained of magic.

"At least there aren't any witches of childbearing age here at the moment."

Minerva's eyes widened. "Hermione…Professor Granger… arrived today."

Severus swore violently. "You check her rooms and the library…call Flitwick to accompany you…I'll alert the ghosts on my way down to the dungeons…I have a few books that might help if we get to her in time." It was simply rotten luck (and her still untamed know-it-all tendencies) that had led her to come to the castle a month before class began. No doubt the little swot had decided she needed at least that long to prepare to teach the subject that Minerva McGonagall had dominated for over half a century.

He paused mentally, though his sure steps never slowed. Thinking of it in those terms, he rather understood the urge to prepare a bit…especially for a woman barely into her twenties (nauseatingly high NEWTS and status as a war hero not withstanding).

He alerted the paintings and Nearly-headless Nick as he hurried down to the dungeons. The spell to dissipate an incubus was relatively simple, but it had been years since he'd studied the subject. They weren't native to Scotland so the subject hadn't come up.

The corridors were dark and chilly even in the middle of summer. Not even the ghosts were haunting the dungeon tonight.

Perhaps that was why he heard it. A soft murmur, a sweet voice where no sound should be. Why would she be in his classroom?

The sight as he glided silently into the room astonished him.

The formally neatly stacked parchment of his syllabus littered the floor. In its place, on his desk with moist pink lips panting and her hair in disarray was Hermione Granger. Any of these elements might have surprised him, but the final piece of the tabluex was what shocked him into silence.

A black waterfall of hair covered the skin of her chest. Her eyes were closed and her faint mews and short, breathless cries left little doubt as to her state. Her robes were tossed away, her silk shirt fluttered against a jar of pickled earwigs. Her partner's robes billowed with every movement.

"Severus!"

The dark man in front of him chuckled as he kissed down the line of her throat, exposing tantalizing glimpses of ivory skin to the true Severus Snape. The incubus smirked lightly.

"Say it witch. Say you're mine."

He lowered his dark head and kissed her until she arched toward him.

"I…just don't understand…"

The dark figure pulled her legs around his waist, flashing a lovely thigh as her skirt rode up her body.

"There is nothing to understand. You. Are. Mine." He ground himself into her. "Say it."

She brushed the dark curtain of hair away from his face and kissed his lips softly. "I…"

The real Severus growled and finally raised his wand. "Veritas".

The form of the creature shifted slightly, causing the girl to sit up. Her eyes widened when she saw the true potions master scowling. He pointed his wand at the creature that was still entwined in her legs. "Veritas!"

The spell (perhaps more forceful than strictly necessary, if one were considering the situation from an objective perspective) bathed the room in light.

The incubus hissed and disappeared.

Hermione Granger blushed…right down to her lovely breasts. She quickly summoned her blouse, hiding in her curly hair.

She waited until she was buttoned up before she said a word.

"What was that?"

Her blush hadn't abated and he found himself drifting closer to her. She smelled like arousal and the heat coming off her skin was mouthwatering.

"A dark creature. Distantly related to a boggart…"

She met his eyes for a moment as her brows lifted. "An incubus? Did the spell dissipate it or is it still hiding?"

Snape felt himself reacting. It was odd to feel so jealous when to all appearances the object of her desire had been…him? Wrapping his mind around it was giving him a headache, which oddly matched the painful erection hidden beneath his robes. His response was therefore less than amiable.

"Thinking about having another go with it Miss Granger?"

He noticed how her breath hitched.

She lifted her chin defiantly. "Don't be silly Professor Snape. It simply caught me unaware. Now is it gone for good or not?" She knew that he knew, but she was going to try to brazen it out anyway. Typical Gryffindor…but more attractive than most. He smirked as he picked up her outer robe and held it for her. "The creature is gone. As long as none of the dunderheads let a chimera in as a last minute prank, the school should be as safe as it ever was."

She slipped into the robe quickly, moving away from his hands.

He practically purred. "Problem, Miss Granger?"

She tossed her hair back. "Its Professor Granger now, as you very well know." The effect of her show of courage was tempered by the love bite on her neck.

"I'm rather shocked that you haven't offered me the opportunity to call you Hermione." He deliberately caressed her name with his voice, just to see her reaction.

She drew in a hissing breath. "The other you said the same thing…"

"Incubi are adept in their seductions _Professor_. I wonder that the creature was able to imitate me so well…like a boggart, it had only the contents of your mind to work with…"

Suddenly, all the fight went out of her. She pressed her hands over her face as the red came flooding back. "I'm going to ask Minerva to obliviate me…"

"Why? Half an hour ago you were obviously enjoying yourself."

She jumped off the desk and glared. "Go to hell." She tried to sweep past him, but she came too close…he could still smell her…or perhaps he wouldn't have allowed her to pass in any case… He caught her arms and spun her into his chest.

"I've been to hell my dear; I don't recommend it this time of year. Too crowded."

A near-hysterical laugh burst from her. He decided he rather enjoyed the fact that it was obviously involuntary.

He had never felt so predatory about a female. Oh, he'd had his share of the fair sex. He was rather dominating in most of his liaisons. But he'd never felt this almost feral desire before.

She looked up at him, still dazed from the attentions of the incubus, clearly suffering from a need that the creature did not get the chance to fill. He wrapped a hand in her messy curls and tilted her head to one side. He practically attacked her neck, biting and sucking with abandon as he marked her skin. Her body was pliant as he ground himself into her. She made a sound, something n between a gasp and a moan. Without thought he moved to her mouth, taking and tasting as if he had the right.

He picked her up and swept to his rooms, wandlessly dismantling his own wards as he went. He sent a quick patronus to Minerva to let her know that he'd dispatched the incubus and that Professor Granger was safe. He wouldn't have bothered, but he didn't want to be disturbed.

His hands didn't leave her for more than seconds at a time. Once they were in his room, he quickly regained the ground he'd lost when he allowed her to dress after the incubus incident. Severus growled possessively as he vanished all of the marks that the creature left on her pale skin. He quickly replaced them.

He plundered her mouth, reveling in those plump, swollen lips that met his with such wild abandon. He worshiped her breasts, making her hips jerk with his attentions. He kissed his way up her legs, marking her with love bites every few inches from ankle to upper thigh.

He ripped her knickers off and exposed her soaking sex to his gaze. He groaned and bent down to devour her, using his long tongue to taste as deeply as he could go. She writhed under his ministrations, incoherent with lust.

His clever mouth coxed her willing body to climax too quickly. He mourned it even as he lapped up the slick juices he'd called forth from her body.

He stripped away his clothing methodically. He smirked as she lifted her hips to encourage him as he teased her by rubbing the tip of his seeping cock over her sensitized opening.

"Tell me you belong to me."

She opened her eyes wide; suddenly frightened that he was the creature that had touched her before. "No Granger, I am myself. If you want this inside you, you will tell me that you are mine."

He kissed her possessively, branding her mouth, marking her as his.

Her eyes met his, questioning, but the questions never reached her lips. Instead she said the three words that freed him. "Severus, I'm yours."

He slid into her with a strangled gasp. She was wet, her sheath felt like molten silk. Her legs wrapped around his waist as she pulled herself forward to meet every thrust, whispering his name like a mantra as she squeezed him inside her body.

He felt her come down a second time and he came as she did.

He lay on top of her for some time, unable to move, unwilling to break the spell. He'd taken her without the pretty reassuring words that women loved. There were bound to be some consequences for that eventually.

He nuzzled her neck gently and kissed his languid way back to her lips. She responded with a shy sleepy smile as he finally pulled himself out of her. A whispered spell cleaned them both, along with the soaking mattress. He wrapped his long arms around her with a smug feeling. She was boneless, absolutely spent. He kissed her forehead as she drifted off to sleep.

SSssSSssSSssSSssSSssSSssSSss SSssSSssSSssSSssSSss

She was looking at him when he woke the next morning. His head was pillowed on a gloriously naked breast; his arms encircled her, his legs entwined with hers. He couldn't have tied her more tightly to the bed if he'd used restraints.

His black eyes met her whiskey-colored ones as he nuzzled her deliciously.

She ran a gentle hand on his cheek. It was warm. He leaned into it. She kissed his forehead sweetly.

"You're going to have to let me up."

He began kissing the exposed skin on her chest. He felt the nipple pressed against his cheek harden and smirked. "I don't think so."

She chuckled and pulled his head up to eye level. "Oh yes you do. I need to use the loo and send a patronus to Minerva in that order. After that, I can either make my way to my own rooms…" He tightened his arms around her. She rolled her eyes. "Or I can hop back under the blankets with you if you prefer."

"I much prefer the second option." He accioed her wand. She reached for it and he held it out of her reach. "I'll trade…the wand for a kiss."

She smiled shyly but kissed him willingly enough. He handed her the wand. She shivered as the cold air hit her bare skin. He drank in the sight greedily.

"My dressing gown is hanging on the door of the loo. It seems a shame to cover up those lovely curves, but it is chilly in here in the morning." She smiled and rushed to the loo, her heart-shaped bum swaying as she went.

In reality he simply didn't want her reaching for her own clothing…that was one step toward gone, and he wasn't having that.

The witch was his, after all. She'd said so. He was Slytherin enough to hold her to it.

**AN: Did you know that plot bunnies are ravenous creatures that hunt and devour their own weight in reviews daily? If you leave your reviews here they won't follow you home and attack you in your sleep. **

**(Yes, I'm still taking NyQuil for the flu symptoms…why, did I slip over into crazy again? Darn slippery slope.)**


End file.
